Possess
by rhythm junkie
Summary: Alice is a little crazy.  She definitely drives all the boys crazy.  Maybe literally if what Victoria says is true.  Jasper wants to find out.  One-Shot A/H OOC


**PLEASE BE AWARE THAT I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO THE TWILIGHT WORLD CREATED BY STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**In case you guys are interested, I was listening to Tito and Tarantula whilst writing this little piece.**

**

* * *

**

There she was, sitting across the table, completely ignoring me. Fuck, I love it when a woman ignores me. It helped that she wasn't ignoring me like Lauren was ignoring me, all hair flipping and arm touching the guy next to her whilst surreptitiously watching me. Someone really should have told her about body language. Her entire body was straining towards me, her hands stretching across the table into my space. I leaned back, appraising her through half-closed eyes. She preened under my gaze and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

She wasn't an ugly woman by any means. She had a pretty face. She was tall. Her body was banging. She was desperate for me to dick her. Shit, half the city knew she was desperate for me to dick her. I'm not sure why I hadn't to be honest. I've always been equal opportunities when it came to women but Lauren was someone that just wasn't on my radar. Sure she turned up at parties and clubs and she was backstage at most gigs with the usual crowd but I always ended up naked with someone else.

I turned back to the little Hedone across the table, still completely ignoring me, and Lauren deflated a little. She was so fucking tiny my hands tingled to scoop her up. The dim light in the club glittered on her sequinned dress and I couldn't tear my eyes off the sparkly pixie bouncing in her chair a few feet from me. She was animatedly chatting to Tyler and Jess, both of whom were grinning at her enthusiastically. I strained my ears over the pounding music and caught "…frogs…bread…". What the fuck were they talking about? Her bell-like laugh floated across the space between us and my shoulders tightened.

"Alice Brandon," Victoria slid in next to me, pressing her acres of creamy thigh, in the shortest red dress I've ever seen outside of bedroom dress-up, against my jean-clad one, "I'd take a pass if I were you"

"Oh?" I leaned back to better hear Victoria's assessment of the alluring elf holding court across the table.

"You remember Edward?"

I wracked my brains. In my line of work a lot of people appear and disappear. It took me a minute but I suddenly got a picture of a tall pale boy.

"Kinda haunted looking? Bit of an Elvis quiff?"

"Sensitive," Victoria snorted derisively, "You remember he disappeared off the scene after a bit of a drama with a girl?"

I shrugged non-committally. Truth is a lot of people appear and disappear. Can't take the booze, can't take the drugs, can't take the womanising. Dudes just burn out. Something scratched my brain, a vague memory that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Victoria sighed.

"His poison was K"

Shit yeah. It came screaming back to me. Tall, wiry, eyes that were fucking ghostly. Lot of nervous tics, had a habit of mumbling under his breath whilst looking like the only lamb in a room full of lions.

"Well, he got with a girl," Victoria nodded almost imperceptibly at my little pixie, "Got real obsessed. They dated, if you can call it dating, for a few weeks. She lost interest like she always does. He lost his mind"

My memory filled in the rest. There was a drama in our circle when he got locked up. Broke into her house. His Mother had to have him committed. Armed with this new information, I reappraised the pretty little thing but still could only see a twinkling ball of excitement.

"Not her fault Eddie was nuts," I murmured. Again Victoria snorted. I wondered idly whether she knew that it made her sound like a pig. Since she was currently playing informant, I figured I'd keep it to myself.

"He ain't the first boy to lose it over little Alice"

Okay, now I was officially interested.

"Rumour has it there was a guy before him, Mike something I think," Victoria took a sip of something green that smelled like shit, "Ended up killing himself"

"It's rude to talk about people when they're within earshot"

If I hadn't heard her voice earlier I wouldn't have realised she'd spoken. Slowly she turned her huge eyes on me and I swear she could see my fucking soul. Victoria smiled languidly, saying nothing. I didn't know what to say now I had her attention so I sat staring at her in silence like a fucking moron.

"Hearing voices again Alice," Lauren sneered her name and I bristled, glancing over. Her face was twisted unattractively and I realised she'd been watching me watch the pixie. "You forget to take your pill today?"

I made to say something but Alice threw her head back and laughed, shocking the hell outta me. She locked eyes with Lauren and the mirth in her face was unmistakable.

"Honey, unlike your clutch," she nodded at the little black bag Lauren was never seen without, "Which I'm sure is a veritable pharmacy, I am a drug-free zone"

"Maybe you'd be less of a crazy fucking bitch if you took some medication," Lauren simpered sweetly but I noticed she gripped her bag tighter, "I could probably hook you up"

Again I bristled and again Alice shocked the hell outta me, leaning over and waggling her eyebrows at Lauren who was totally taken aback.

"I'm a lover not a fighter," she smiled, "I embraced my crazy a long time ago and I gotta say, we make better friends than we ever did enemies". When she saw Lauren had no comeback, she dismissed us with a wave of her delicate wrist and carried on her conversation with Jess and Tyler like the whole exchange had never happened.

I was fucking hooked.

* * *

It was one of those wet, warm nights when we finally made it out of the club, huddled on the sidewalk discussing whose place we were going back to for the 'after party' tonight. My nights hadn't ended before 3pm in about two years. Jess insisted her place was closest. Technically my place was closest but I didn't have parties and they all knew it well enough not to suggest it.

I was working out a way in my head of getting close to Alice when she announced she was heading home. My fucking stomach dropped.

"No, no, no, " Jess grabbed her arm, earnest in that way only drunk girls in their mid-20s get, "You have to come, you have to"

"Yeah you do," Tyler joined in the plea, putting his hand on the small of her back. I had the sudden urge to pound him into the fucking ground. I closed my eyes tightly, fighting back the red haze of rage threatening to swallow me.

"I have too much…club on me," she announced, shuddering delicately and running her hand down her arm as if to indicate her point. I momentarily got lost in a fantasy of my tongue following the same path.

"You can shower at mine"

I didn't realise I'd spoken until I realised the entire group had turned as one and were silently staring at me. Lauren was practically radiating fury. Alice swivelled on her heel and looked me up and down. I shrugged.

"I live a few blocks down from Jess"

"I don't have any clothes to change into," she said, "Can't get clean then put on something dirty"

"I'm sure I can rustle up something for you sugar"

Even Victoria turned to stare at me. I'd dropped my southern twang as soon as I'd left that world behind. I kept it exclusively for bedroom use – amazing how quickly panties drop when I pull it out – but there it was in all its glory.

Alice tilted her head slightly at me, pretty eyes narrowing. I was fighting the urge to fidget under her gaze when she grabbed my arm.

"Well, what are we waiting for cowboy?"

I could sense Lauren wishing us both dead but I could care less with this pretty little girl's arm in mine, her hot palm pressed against my forearm. I steered her in the other direction from our group, letting them know over my shoulder we wouldn't be far behind. Truthfully I had no intention of seeing them again that night if I could help it. Alice laughed prettily.

"What?" I looked down at her and she tilted her face up to me, eyes sparkling with something I couldn't quite place.

"Liar," she admonished and winked at me. Fucking winked. It went straight to my cock and I wanted to press her against a wall and kiss her until neither of us could breathe, until she begged me to stop. I had to take some deep breaths to rein in my urges.

We remained silent until we got to my building and I guided her inside, putting my hand on the small of her back where Tyler had touched earlier. I suppressed a shudder of rage at the memory and she glanced at me knowingly.

The minute I opened the door she turned to me and held out her hand. I stared down at it dumbly.

"Towel please," she rolled her eyes but somehow she made it alluring, "I must get all the sweat off me"

"I thought girls didn't sweat?" I joked as I grabbed the clean towel she asked for. She squinted at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"Not my sweat silly, everyone else's"

I walked her to the bathroom and showed her how to work the faucet. It took every fucking ounce of willpower I've ever had to move away from her body in that small space and step outside.

"I'll leave clothes for you out here"

She nodded at me, her eyes still twinkling like she knew what I was thinking, and closed the door. Didn't lock it though. I tried not to put too much thought into that.

In my bedroom I raked through the closet looking for something she could conceivably fit into. I still had some of Rosalie's things from back when she was a regular in my bed, back before the scene, and Emmett, got in the way. I dug them out. It took me less than a second to discard them. I couldn't picture Alice in anything that wasn't mine. I needed to see her wearing something I had worn.

I dug through the closet again and, remembering a flash of black bra strap when she was shimmying on the dance floor, pulled out an old white button down shirt I wore back in Texas. Back before I was someone. I rescued an old pair of sweats from around the same era and headed to the bathroom door.

I could hear the shower running and Alice's sweet voice just underneath the rush of water. I stood closer to the door, tilting my head to better hear what she was singing.

"…which one of you girls want me to hold you…"

Otis fucking Redding.

"…which one of you girls want me to kiss you…"

I pulled myself back when the cool metal of the door-handle touched my palm. I dropped the clothes unceremoniously outside the door and high-tailed it to the kitchen where I stood by the sink until the blood stopped rushing in my ears. Fuck this girl was killing me.

"What are these exactly?"

I turned at the sound of her voice and nearly swallowed my tongue. Alice stood in the doorway, wet hair spiked every which way, in nothing but my white button down shirt. She held the sweats I'd left her in her hand like they were something she'd wiped from her shoe.

"Uh…sweats?" I mentally slapped myself. She raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. I couldn't help but notice the faint prints her still-damp feet made on my bare wood floors. For some inexplicable reason, it made me hard.

"Did you really see me in these?" she questioned, nodding at the offending item of clothing. I said nothing, too mesmerised by the way my shirt clung slightly to her damp skin. My cock was mesmerised too. I'd never been more grateful to the inventor of jeans.

She dropped them on the floor and took another step forward. I could see her black bra through the white cotton. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but, faced with the reality, I was starting to seriously worry for the well-being of my cock. Quick as lightening her eyes dropped to my crotch then back to my face. I prayed silently 'please just let her think I'm well-hung, please just let her think I'm well-hung'.

"Or was it a ploy all along to get me in one of your shirts?"

Her eyes bore into mine and I swallowed, searching for the appropriate words. I'd never come up against anything like this tiny firebrand, staring me down in my own kitchen.

"Of course not I…"

She cut me off with a raised hand and a snort. It was a delicate sound that had my back arching towards her. She leaned back on her heels then turned and walked into the sitting room. Dumbly, I followed.

She perched on the arm of the couch and tilted her head to me. I stood in the doorway, ready to make an escape if my urges for this woman became too strong.

"We both know what type of man you are," her voice was almost musical, "Don't we Jas?"

I hated any shortened form of my name and didn't stand for anyone calling me anything but Jasper. I would have crawled naked through broken fucking glass to hear Alice call me Jas again.

"Do we?" I hedged.

She smiled and my cock hardened further. Fuck, how was that even possible? My jeans were now starting to get really uncomfortable. I silently cursed the inventor of jeans. She leaned back, legs dangling prettily over the side of the couch, and looked at me through her lashes.

"You didn't invite me to your place, let me use your towels, use your shower, your shower products, dress me up in your clothes, all out of the goodness of your heart"

"I didn't?"

She shook her head and I was momentarily distracted by the way my shirt opened, giving me a peek at the lacy top of her bra. I felt like a teenage virgin. Everything about this woman turned me on. She gave me a wicked grin and licked her lips. Fucking hell.

"You're possessive aren't you Jas"

It wasn't a question.

"Even if it's just for the night, you want to possess the person you're with. You love that I'm in your shirt, smelling like you," she whispered, "Like you've marked me"

My throat was dry and it had nothing to do with the few beers I'd had that night. I stared at the diminutive vixen staring back at me, nailing me to the floor with an accuracy no-one else had ever come close to.

"That's what you've been thinking about since you saw me, isn't it Jas?" her voice was soft, "Possessing me"

I'm fucking certain I stopped breathing. She shifted minutely, crossing one ankle delicately over the other. My shirt rode up her thigh and I instinctively dropped my eye at the movement.

"Except right now," her voice held a hint of laughter, "Right now you're wondering if I'm wearing panties"

My eyes snapped to hers. Fuck me, it's like she was in my head with me. I didn't know what to do. I'd never been called so thoroughly by anyone. I'd never wanted anyone more. She kept looking at me and I could feel my self-control shredding under her gaze.

Eyes never leaving mine, she started unbuttoning my shirt. Fuck me if it wasn't the single sexiest thing I'd ever fucking seen. My entire body was singing with need, perfectly poised between wanting to touch her until she moaned my name and wanting to see what she was gonna do next.

She got to the last button and flipped it open then leaned back. Starting at her face, I let my eyes drift down over her perfect nose, her plump lips, let them trace their way down her neck to the four inch gap the now-unbuttoned shirt revealed. I dragged my gaze down past her no doubt outrageously expensive lacy bra, down over the smooth skin of her abdomen, down, down, down…

I froze.

No panties.

She moaned.

Instantly I was on my knees, my face buried between her thighs. No fucking about, I went straight for the sweet spot. I pressed my tongue into her, her taste exploding in my mouth like nothing I'd ever experienced, making me moan and grip her thighs tighter, pull her closer to me. She shuddered against my mouth and I pressed further into her, the tip of my tongue searching, searching…

She tangled her hand in my hair, the pressure just the right amount to cause goosebumps to race down my back. My tongue found what it was looking for and I pressed in further, circling and flicking. She let out a low moan that made my entire skin tighten, arched her body, lifted her hips, her pelvis rising against my mouth.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper…" she chanted and I felt her fall, clutching my hair with one hand, her remaining fingers digging into my shoulder, pulsing in my mouth. Her juices flooded my mouth, my senses, and I growled. Motherfucking growled.

I pulled myself up and across her still-shuddering body to reach her mouth and I pushed my tongue inside. She moaned under me, tasting herself on me, and I frantically pulled at my clothes.

"Alice," I mumbled, shirt over my head and unbuckling my jeans, "Fuck Alice, I need you"

She licked my jaw, my cheekbone, took my earlobe in her hot mouth and sucked gently. I leaned into her, my entire body vibrating to her beat.

"Possess me Jas," she whispered and I yanked my shirt from her shoulders. Simultaneously I removed her bra and pulled her into my lap on the couch. I pulled her flush into me, knowing my cock had to be hard against her. She looked at me, that candid, open look that made me feel like she knew all of my secrets.

"Do you want this?" I panted out, trying desperately not to claw her in my need, "Are you sure?" Please be sure, please be sure, please be sure.

In response, her tongue danced across my mouth and her hand slid down my stomach until her fingers touched the rim of my boxers.

"Off"

I didn't need to be told twice. She giggled as I lifted her with one arm, holding her a few inches from me as I shoved them down and off. Slowly, staring at her, I lowered her back into my lap. She hissed as we made contact.

I waited a second, enjoying the feel of her skin on mine, before my need made itself abundantly clear once again. She smiled at me, raised herself and, ever so fucking slowly, slid down until I was inside her. I couldn't breathe. It was sensory fucking overload.

"Fuck Jas," her mouth was on my ear as she started moving on me and I couldn't bite back the moan her body elicited from mine. She was incredible, amazing, un-fucking-touchable. I ran my hands over her, exploring her skin as she rode me, acquainting myself with what made her whine, what made her shudder, what made her press her lips against my ear and groan in that way that made my stomach tight.

"I won't hold out much longer," I gasped out against her neck, screwing my eyes closed in an effort to hold it together a few more minutes.

"Possess me Jas," she whispered and quickened her pace suddenly, making me grab her hips and yank her into me. She moaned, a long low sound, and I bit her. I didn't mean to but I couldn't control it. All I could focus on was the delectable woman in my lap, riding me as if both our lives depended on it and, as she came in a long juddering explosion of heat and moisture, moaning my name, I gave in to my surge of possessiveness and sank my teeth into the space between her shoulder and her neck. She yanked my hair and I let myself go as she spasmed around me, roaring out and yanking her down onto me, grinding my hips up into her.

We took a few minutes to enjoy the slow come-down, kissing and touching and panting, before I carried her into my bedroom to start all over again.

Much later I watched her as she lay, twisted in my sheets, her face a perfect mask of tranquillity as she slept and I wondered how long she would allow me to possess her. Tracing her lips lightly with my thumb I vowed to do everything I could to make that time as long as possible.


End file.
